1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved container for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of disc-shaped media and other materials in stacked relationship, having a first chamber and a second chamber stacked on top of one another for respectively receiving and securely retaining the disc media and the other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of media and other materials in stacked relationship, wherein in a preferred embodiment the disc-shaped media is inserted into a cavity within a first member, and the other materials are placed inside an open ended second member through an opening therein, and the first member is then attached about the second member so as to close the opening in the second member.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD's, DVD's or CD-ROM's, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as “jewel boxes.” Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such “jewel boxes” is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The “jewel boxes” are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.